


Tough As Nails

by meet_me_behind_the_mall



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_behind_the_mall/pseuds/meet_me_behind_the_mall
Summary: “They were getting kinda ratty,” Shelby explains. “Plus, I didn’t want to...ya know...hurt you when I, uh–”Or: the story of how Shelby’s acrylic nails disappear between episode 8 and episode 9.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Tough As Nails

“Fatin, you wouldn’t happen to have any nail polish remover in that beauty bin of yours, would you?” Shelby’s sing-song southern drawl pulls Fatin out of her daydream, which featured a real bed and a Ryan-Reynolds type.

“Like acetone? You’re asking me if I snuck a bottle of acetone through airport security?” Shelby nods but doesn’t look at her. “Nah, I used my designated three ounces of liquid on the lube.”

“Uh, okay. Thanks anyway.” The Texan folds herself on the ground next to where Fatin is lounging on her suitcase.

“Why? Did you finally get fed up with our resident hot-head and hatch a plot to poison her? Last time that ended with you practically sitting on her face.”

Shelby’s head whips around at the mention of Toni and her face flashes an expression that Fatin hasn’t seen in her before. Confusion? Guilt? Lust?

“Holy heck, Fatin, I would never do such a thing. I’m just tryin’ to find a way to get these things off.” Shelby holds her hand up and gestures to her French tips.

“Planning on joining the self-induction club? Fuck, I’m going to be the only one who hasn’t had an orgasm on this stupid island.” That comment turns Shelby beat red.

“My goodness, no.”

“Right, you need a jacuzzi for that.”

Shelby responds with a livid glance but doesn’t let her anger reach her voice. “I’ll be on my way then, thanks,” she mutters as she motions to stand up.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you, dude.” Shelby seems to ease up a little at Fatin’s words. “I don’t have remover, but I’ll file them down for you.”

The Texan lets out a sigh that sounds like relief and settles back next to her. When she starts running her file along the blonde’s nails, Fatin notices that they’re all peeling at the edges and one is completely missing already. It’s clear that Shelby has been prying at them herself for some time.

They settle into a comfortable silence, but Fatin can’t help adding another jab when she finishes one hand. “There we go, approved for self-service.”

To Fatin’s surprise, Shelby doesn’t even seem angry this time.

“You’ve had plenty of experience with that, right?”

“No experience, actually. You heard about the vibrato thing, right?”

“I meant…experience with that kind of thing but with–uh–another person?” Shelby asks. Her other hand is still in Fatin’s lap as she files it, but Shelby has her body twisted at an awkward angle so she doesn’t have to look her in the eye. _Jesus, this is like talking to Martha_ , Fatin thinks.

“Goodkind, are you asking me for sex advice?”

“No, I mean, sort of. Uh–you just have a wealth of knowledge and it would be silly for me not to get your expertise on the topic, wouldn’t it?”

That’s about the worst excuse Fatin has ever heard, but she has nothing better to do besides literally starve so she rattles off a quick list.

“Alright, here’s my take. Don’t underestimate the power of foreplay, especially around the tits. The orgasm is the destination, but don’t forget about the journey, you know? Dry humping is underrated, I stand by that one. And quality over quantity: two good fingers is usually all it takes.”

If Shelby notices that Fatin’s given her advice specific to sleeping with girls, she doesn’t say anything. In fact, when Fatin glances at her, she looks almost appreciative. Overwhelmed, but appreciative.

“That’s…a lot. How about like, how do you know when you’re ready?”

Fatin finally gets it and decides to throw Shelby a bone.

“If it feels right here,” she pokes Shelby’s chest, near her heart, “it’ll feel good everywhere.”

******

This thing between them feels so effortlessly solid but impossibly delicate at the same time. Toni doesn’t want to perturb their peace with a stupid quip or a deep question. Especially not with how good Shelby feels curled into her side, naked and glowing. So she settles on something agreeable.

“What happened to your pageant claws?” She asks, running her fingers along Shelby’s.

“Oh, Fatin helped me file ‘em off yesterday.”

“Why? I thought you liked how they made your fingers look long or some shit.”

“They were getting kinda ratty,” Shelby explains. “Plus, I didn’t want to...ya know...hurt you when I, uh–”

Shelby suddenly trails off and blushes deeply. At first, Toni thinks it’s because she’s shy about recounting their recent activities, but then she realizes there’s more; there’s an admission tucked in there.

“You didn’t want to hurt me when you fingered me?” Toni guesses with her eyebrow arched. Shelby’s cheeks get even redder somehow, but she allows herself a tiny nod. “So you knew you were going to finger me? You planned this?”

“What? No, no. I didn’t want to assume anything. I didn’t even know you and Martha were going to ask me to come huntin’ with you.”

“But you hoped?”

“Yes, is that what you wanna hear? I, Shelby Goodkind, hoped that I would end up like this,” she gestures at their tangled limbs, “with you, Toni Shalifoe.”

“And? Did it meet your expectations?” They’d already discussed the topic at length: Toni had asked Shelby about a dozen questions before, during, and after their first time together. _Are you sure? Can I take this off? Does this feel good? Was it good for you? Was that all that you had hoped it would be?_ Shelby’s answer had been an enthusiastic _yes_ every time.

“Exceeded em’. Do you need your ego stroked any further?” Shelby teases. Toni chuckles gently and shakes her head. She catches Shelby’s gaze and the two laugh together. It’s cathartic and intoxicating, not unlike how they laughed together after finding fruit a couple of hours ago.

Toni brings their intertwined hands to her lips and gives each of Shelby’s fingers a gentle kiss. Toni has just about had the hottest two hours of her life and yet Shelby’s admission–the knowledge that she had wanted her so badly that she’d gone to such lengths to prepare for it–was getting her going again.

“Since you went through all the effort, we might as well reap the benefits, right?”

Shelby just laughs and molds her lips to Toni’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two (and Fatin)! What other island one-shots would you like to see?


End file.
